September 25
Events *303 - On a voyage preaching the gospel, Saint Fermin of Pamplona is beheaded in Amiens, France. *1066 - The Battle of Stamford Bridge marks the end of the Anglo-Saxon era. *1396 - Ottoman Emperor Bayezid I defeats a Christian army at the Battle of Nicopolis. *1513 - Spanish explorer Vasco Núñez de Balboa reached what would be known as the Pacific Ocean. *1555 - The Peace of Augsburg is signed in Augsburg by Charles V and the princes of the Schmalkaldic League. *1690 - "Publick Occurrences Both Foreign and Domestick", the first newspaper to appear in the Americas, is published for the first and only time. *1789 - The U.S. Congress passes twelve amendments to the United States Constitution: the Congressional Apportionment Amendment, the Congressional Compensation Amendment, and the ten that are known as the Bill of Rights. Only the Bill of Rights were ratified at the time, while the other two were proposed by James Madison but not ratified. In 1992, the Congressional Compensation Amendment was ratified as the 27th amendment to the Constitution. *1804 - The Teton Sioux (a subdivision of the Lakota) demand one of the boats from the Lewis and Clark Expedition as a toll for moving further upriver. *1846 - U.S. forces led by Zachary Taylor captured the Mexican city of Monterrey. *1868 - The Imperial Russian steam frigate Alexander Neuski shipwrecks off Jutland while carrying Grand Duke Alexei of Russia. *1906 - In the presence of the king and before a great crowd, Leonardo Torres Quevedo successfully demonstrates the invention of the Telekino in the port of Bilbao, guiding a boat from the shore, in what is considered the birth of the Remote control. *1911 - Ground is broken for Fenway Park in Boston. *1912 - Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism is founded in New York. *1915 - The Second Battle of Champagne begins. *1929 - Jimmy Doolittle performs the first blind flight from Mitchel Field proving that full Instrument Flying from take off to landing is possible. *1955 - The Royal Jordanian Air Force is founded. *1957 - Central High School in Little Rock, is integrated through the use of United States Army troops. *1959 - Solomon Bandaranaike, prime minister of Sri Lanka is mortally wounded by a Buddhist monk, Talduwe Somarama, and dies the next day. *1962 - The People's Democratic Republic of Algeria is formally proclaimed. Ferhat Abbas is elected President of the provisional government. *1970 - Cease-fire between Jordan and the fedayeen ends fighting triggered by four hijackings on September 6 and 9. *1972 - In the Norwegian EC referendum, the people of Norway reject membership. *1978 - PSA Flight 182, a Boeing 727-214, collides in mid-air with a Cessna 172 and crashes in San Diego, California, resulting in the deaths of 144 people. *1980 - The first congress of the Democratic Youth Organization of Afghanistan held in Kabul. *1981 - Sandra Day O'Connor was the 102nd Justice sworn in as an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States, the first woman to hold the office. *1983 - Maze Prison escape. 38 republican prisoners, armed with 6 handguns, hijacked a prison meals lorry and smashed their way out of HMP Maze. The largest prison escape since WWII and in British history. *1996 - The last of the Magdalen Asylums closes in Ireland. *2002 - The Vitim event, a possible bolide impact in Siberia, Russia. *2003 - A magnitude-8.0 earthquake strikes just offshore of Hokkaidō, Japan. *2005 - E1 Train Disaster *2005 - Spanish Formula One racing driver Fernando Alonso becomes the youngest FIA Formula One World Champion. *2007 - Halo 3, the third and final installment of the ''Halo'' video game series, is released, netting over US$170,000,000 within 24 hours of midnight launch, a record for most first-day revenue earned in entertainment history. Births *1358 - Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, Japanese shogun (d. 1408) *1525 - Steven Borough, English explorer (d. 1584) *1599 - Francesco Borromini, Italian architect (d. 1667) *1644 - Ole Rømer, Danish astronomer (d. 1710) *1683 - Jean-Philippe Rameau, French composer (d. 1764) *1694 - Henry Pelham, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1754) *1711 - Qianlong Emperor of China (d. 1799) *1725 - Nicolas Joseph Cugnot, French automobile pioneer (d. 1804) *1738 - Nicholas Van Dyke, American lawyer and President of Delaware (d. 1789) *1764 - Fletcher Christian, English Bounty mutineer (d. 1793) *1766 - Armand-Emmanuel du Plessis, French-Russian statesman (d. 1822) *1773 - Agostino Bassi, Italian entomologist (d. 1856) *1780 - Jason Fairbanks, American murderer (d. 1801) *1782 - Charles Robert Maturin, Irish playwright and novelist (d. 1824) *1796 - Antoine-Louis Barye, French sculptor (d. 1875) *1798 - Jean-Baptiste Élie de Beaumont, French geologist (d. 1874) *1825 - William Pitt Ballinger, Texas lawyer and statesman (d. 1888) *1839 - Karl Alfred von Zittel, German palaeontologist (d. 1904) *1862 - Billy Hughes, seventh Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1952) *1866 - Thomas Hunt Morgan, American geneticist, Nobel laureate (d. 1945) *1867 - Evgenii Miller, Russian counter-revolutionary (d. 1938) *1881 - Lu Xun, Chinese writer (d. 1936) *1889 - C. K. Scott-Moncrieff, Scottish writer and translator (d. 1930) *1896 - Sandro Pertini, President of the Italian Republic (d. 1990) *1897 - William Faulkner, American writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1962) *1898 - Robert Brackman American artist (d. 1980) *1901 - Robert Bresson, French film director (d. 1999) *1903 - Mark Rothko, Latvian-born painter (d. 1970) *1906 - Dmitri Shostakovich, Russian composer (d. 1975) *1917 - Phil Rizzuto, American baseball player and sportscaster (d. 2007) * 1917 - Johnny Sain, American baseball player (d. 2006) *1920 - Sergei Bondarchuk, Ukrainian-born actor (d. 1994) *1921 - Sir Robert Muldoon, Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1992) *1922 - Hammer DeRoburt, first President of Nauru (d. 1992) *1925 - Paul B. MacCready, American aeronautical engineer (d. 2007) * 1925 - Silvana Pampanini, Italian actress *1926 - Aldo Ray, American actor (d. 1991) * 1926 - Jack Hyles, Baptist pastor (d. 2001) *1927 - Sir Colin Davis, English conductor *1929 - Ronnie Barker, British comedian and actor (d. 2005) * 1929 - Barbara Walters, American broadcaster *1930 - Shel Silverstein, American humorist and author (d. 1999) *1931 - Manouchehr Atashi, Iranian poet (d. 2005) *1932 - Glenn Gould, Canadian pianist and composer (d. 1982) * 1932 - Adolfo Suárez, Prime Minister of Spain (1977-1981) *1933 - Hubie Brown, American basketball coach and broadcaster *1934 - Jean Sorel, French actor *1936 - Juliet Prowse, British actress and dancer (d. 1996) *1938 - Jonathan Motzfeldt, first Prime Minister of Greenland *1939 - Feroz Khan, Indian actor *1943 - Robert Gates, American Secretary of Defense * 1943 - John Locke, American musician (d. 2006) *1944 - Michael Douglas, American actor and producer * 1944 - Doris Matsui, American politician *1945 - Carol Vadnais, Canadian ice hockey player *1946 - Felicity Kendal, British actress * 1946 - Bryan MacLean, American musician, singer and songwriter (Love) (d. 1998) *1947 - Cheryl Tiegs, American model *1951 - Mark Hamill, American actor *1952 - Christopher Reeve, American actor and activist (d. 2004) * 1952 - Gloria Jean Watkins, American scholar * 1952 - Anson Williams, American actor and director *1953 - Richard Harvey, British musician and composer (Gryphon) *1954 - Sylvester Croom, American college football coach *1955 - Steven Severin, British musician (Siouxsie & the Banshees) * 1955 - Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, German footballer * 1955 - Ludo Coeck, Belgian footballer (d. 1985) *1956 - Jamie Hyneman, an American visual effects expert, best known for his TV show MythBusters. *1958 - Michael Madsen, American actor *1960 - Igor Belanov, Ukrainian footballer * 1960 - Sonia Benezra, Canadian television host *1961 - Heather Locklear, American actress and model *1962 - Aida Turturro, American actress *1963 - Tate Donovan, American actor *1964 - Anita Barone, American actress * 1964 - Kikuko Inoue, Japanese singer and voice actress (seiyū) * 1964 - Joey Saputo, Canadian businessman and sports executive * 1964 - Gary Ayles, British racing driver *1965 - Scottie Pippen, American basketball player *1967 - Kim Issel, Canadian ice hockey player *1968 - Will Smith, American actor and rapper * 1968 - John Worsfold, Australian rules football coach * 1968 - Prince Johan-Friso of Orange-Nassau *1969 - Hansie Cronje, South African cricketer (d. 2002) * 1969 - Catherine Zeta-Jones, Welsh actress * 1969 - Hal Sparks, American actor * 1969 - Heather Stewart-Whyte, British supermodel *1970 - Dean Ween, American musician (Ween) *1971 - John Lynch, American football player *1973 - Bridgette Wilson, American actress * 1973 - Bridget Marquardt,American model and girlfriend of Hugh Hefner * 1973 - Tijani Babangida, Nigerian footballer *1974 - Daniel Kessler, American musician (Interpol) *1975 - Declan Donnelly, English television presenter (Ant and Dec) * 1975 - Matt Hasselbeck, American football player * 1975 - Daniel Hyde, British actor *1976 - Chauncey Billups, American basketball player *1977 - Clea DuVall, American actress * 1977 - Wil Nieves, Puerto Rican baseball player * 1977 - Mike Krahulik, Illustrator *1978 - Roudolphe Douala, Cameroonian footballer * 1978 - Ricardo Gardner, Jamaican footballer * 1978 - Jodie Kidd, English model * 1978 - Joel Pineiro, Puerto Rican baseball player *1980 - T.I., American rapper *1981 - Rocco Baldelli, American baseball player * 1981 - Jason Bergmann, American baseball player * 1981 - Shane Tutmarc, American songwriter/musician *1982 - Hyun Bin, South Korean actor *1984 - Matt Carle, American ice hockey player *1985 - Calvin Johnson, American football player *1991 - Emmy Clarke, American actress Deaths *1066 - Killed at the Battle of Stamford Bridge: ** 1066 - Tostig Godwinson, Earl of Northumbria ** 1066 - Harald III of Norway (b. 1015) *1086 - William VIII, Duke of Aquitaine (b. 1025) *1333 - Prince Morikuni, Japanese shogun (b. 1301) *1496 - Piero Capponi, Italian soldier and statesman (b. 1447) *1506 - King Philip I of Castile (b. 1478) *1534 - Pope Clement VII (b. 1478) *1536 - Johannes Secundus, Dutch poet (b. 1511) *1602 - Caspar Peucer, German reformer (b. 1525) *1617 - Francisco Suarez, Spanish Jesuit, philosopher/theologian (b. 1548) * 1617 - Emperor Go-Yozei of Japan, (b. 1617) *1626 - Lancelot Andrewes, English scholar and Bishop of the Church of England (b. 1555) *1630 - Ambrosio Spinola, Spanish general (b. 1569) *1665 - Maria Anna of Austria, Electress of Bavaria (b. 1610) *1703 - Archibald Campbell, Scottish privy councillor (b. 1658) *1774 - John Bradstreet, Canadian-born soldier (b. 1714) *1777 - Johann Heinrich Lambert, German scientist (b. 1728) *1791 - William Bradford, American printer (b. 1719) *1792 - Adam Gottlob Moltke, Danish statesman (b. 1710) *1794 - Paul Rabaut, French Huguenot pastor (b. 1718) *1825 - Joachim Heer, Swiss politician (b. 1879) *1849 - Johann Strauss, Senior, Austrian composer (b. 1804) *1867 - Oliver Loving, American pioneer rancher (b. 1812) *1900 - Félix-Gabriel Marchand, premier of Québec (b. 1832) *1905 - Jacques Marie Eugène Godefroy Cavaignac, French politician (b. 1853) *1918 - Mikhail Alekseev, Russian general (b. 1857) *1926 - Herbert Booth, the third son of William and Catherine Booth (b. 1862) *1929 - Miller Huggins, American baseball player and manager (b. 1879) *1933 - Ring Lardner, American writer (b. 1885) *1946 - Hans Eppinger, Austrian physician and war criminal (b. 1879) *1960 - Emily Post, American author & etiquette expert (b. 1873) *1961 - Frank Fay American actor (b. 1897) *1968 - Hans F. K. Günther, German eugenicist (b. 1891) *1970 - Erich Maria Remarque, German author (b. 1898) *1979 - Tapio Rautavaara, Finnish athlete, actor, and singer (b. 1915) *1980 - John Bonham, British drummer (Led Zeppelin) (b. 1948) * 1980 - Lewis Milestone, Moldovan film director (b. 1895) * 1980 - Marie Under, Estonian author and poet (b. 1883) * 1980 - Earl Curry, religious thinker and Kirtland Temple overseer (b. 1890) *1983 - King Léopold III of Belgium (b. 1901) *1984 - Walter Pidgeon, Canadian actor (b. 1897) *1986 - Nikolay Nikolayevich Semyonov, Russian chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1896) * 1986 - Donald MacDonald former president of the Canadian Labour Congress and politician (b.1909) * 1986 - Hans Vogt, Norwegian linguists (b. 1909) * 1986 - Darshan Singh Canadian, Indian communist leader (b. 1917) *1987 - Mary Astor, Academy Award-winning American actress (b. 1906) * 1987 - Emlyn Williams, Welsh actor (b. 1905) *1988 - Billy Carter, brother of Jimmy Carter (b. 1937) *1991 - Klaus Barbie, Nazi war criminal (b. 1913) * 1991 - Viviane Romance, French actress (b. 1912) *1995 - Bessie Delany, American physician and author (b. 1891) *1996 - Nicu Ceauşescu, Romanian politician (b. 1951) *1997 - Jean Françaix, French composer (b. 1912) * 1997 - Hélène Baillargeon, Quebec singer, actor and folklorist (b. 1916) *1999 - Marion Zimmer Bradley, American writer (b. 1930) *2000 - R. S. Thomas, Welsh poet (b. 1913) *2003 - Aquila al-Hashimi, Iraqi politician (b. 1953) * 2003 - Herb Gardner, American playwright (b. 1934) * 2003 - Franco Modigliani, Italian-born economist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) * 2003 - George Plimpton, American writer and actor (b. 1927) * 2003 - Edward Said, Palestinian-born literary critic (b. 1935) *2005 - Don Adams, American actor and comedian (b. 1923) * 2005 - George Archer, American golfer (b. 1939) * 2005 - Ghulam Mustafa Khan, Pakistani researcher, critic and linguist (b. 1912) * 2005 - Urie Bronfenbrenner, American psychologist, founder of Head Start program (b. 1917) * 2005 - M. Scott Peck, American psychiatrist and writer (b. 1936) * 2005 - Friedrich Peter, Austrian politician (b. 1921) *2006 - Jeff Cooper, renowned firearms expert (b. 1920) * 2006 - John M. Ford, American author and poet (b. 1957) *2007 - Haidar Abdel-Shafi, Palestinian negotiator and community leader (b. 1919) Holidays and observances * Mozambique - Armed Forces Day. *French Republican Calendar - Colchique (Crocus) Day, fourth day in the Month of Vendémiaire. *R.C. Saints - Saint Finbarr. *Abadir and Iraja and companions, in the Coptic Church * Also see September 25. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September